La malédiction de la rose noire
by Thalionathiel
Summary: Jack, Will et Élizabeth se retrouve 20 ans plus tard, avec leur progéniture... Chapitre 2 online
1. les retrouvailles

Pirates des caraïbes : La malédiction de la rose noire.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille.  
  
Élizabeth poussa un soupir de contentement. 20 ans de pur bonheur. Toutes ses années avaient passé si vite. 20 ans au côté de son mari, Will Turner, ce forgeron au sang de pirates. 20 ans de tranquillité. Et là était le problème. Jamais elle n'avait vécu à nouveau cette aventure, qui, il y a 20 ans, avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle avait besoin d'aventure, cela lui manquait.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cours. Un sourire égaya le visage de la femme lorsqu'elle vit son mari, Will Turner, se battre a l'épée avec leur fils, Louis. Le jeune homme de 20 ans avait hérité du talent de son père pour le maniement des lames. Il était le portrait craché de ses parents. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau a son père lorsqu'il avait son âge, exception faite qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Miss Swan, oh pardon, Madame Turner était perdu dans la contemplation des deux hommes de sa vie lorsque ses pensées se mirent à s'envoler.  
  
Soudainement, elle pensa à Jack Sparrow. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir se qu'il était devenu. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait sauté à l'eau alors qu'il venait d'échapper à la pendaison. S'il se trouvait, ce vieux loup de mer était peut-être déjà mort. Non c'était improbable, voir impossible.  
  
Elizabeth éclata de rire lorsque Will trébucha et se retrouva par terre, la lame de son fils juste en dessous du menton. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Louis était très doué :  
  
« Seriez-vous un peu rouillé mon père ? » demanda Louis, en aidant son père a se relevez   
  
« Non, je voulais seulement voir si tu pourrais réussir a me déséquilibré. »  
  
« Avouez donc que l'élève a dépassé le maître ! »  
  
« Oh, mais je l'avoue et j'en suis même fière. Cela montre que je suis un excellent professeur ! » déclara Will   
  
« Allez, rentrez vous deux, lança Élizabeth depuis le cadre de porte, on dirait qu'il y a un orage qui se prépare ! »  
  
Effectivement, le ciel était d'un gris opaque. Il était certain que dans quelque heure, un orage violent allait éclater :  
  
« J'espère que Jack est a terre et pas en mer. » dit Will en entrant dans la maison   
  
Madame Turner fut surprise par le commentaire de son mari. Il ne parlait pas très souvent du Capitaine Sparrow, et elle se doutait bien qu'il s'ennuyait de lui, comme elle s'ennuyait un peu de se cher Jack.  
  
« Tu te demandes ce qu'il est devenu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Elizabeth  
  
« En fait j'ai ma petite idée. Soit il va bien, il c'est construit une fortune personnelle en pillant d'autre navire et des villes et il navigue sur les flot bleu de la mer des caraïbes. Soit il c'est fait capturer et attend d'être pendu quelque part dans quelque jours. Soit son équipage la encore trahit et il dépérit sur une petite île déserte. »  
  
« Je crois que la deuxième option est la plus probable le connaissant »  
  
« Hm, j'ose espéré que c'est plutôt la première. J'aimerais bien le revoir, il me manque. »  
  
« Il n'est pas le seul a te manquer n'es-ce pas ? La mer te manque aussi, je le voit dans ton regarde lorsque tu regarde l'océan au port. »  
  
« Oui, mais je sais que l'aventure te manque aussi, ne crois pas que je ne t'entend pas soupirer lorsque l'ont voit les bateau partir au large. »  
  
« Alors on s'entend pour dire que l'ont aimerais bien tout les deux voir Jack arrivé avec la perle noire demain matin au port. »  
  
Chaque semaine ils allaient au port, se promenez avec Louis. Mais cela était une excuse. Ce qui devait être une marche de santé était seulement un espoir inespéré de voir au loin les voiles noires de la perle noire, portant à son bord le Capitaine Sparrow. Mais chaque semaine était une nouvelle déception. De plus, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la moindre nouvelle a propos du navire légendaire et de son équipage. Tout portait à croire que le bateau était partit en fumée, disparu, envolé, au plus grand désespoir de la famille Turner.  
  
Non, les marins, c'est dernier temps, s'amusait plutôt a raconter les exploit de pillage de la rose noire, nouvelle venu dans le monde de la piraterie. Pas moyen d'aller dans une auberge sans entendre parler de cette jeune fille extraordinaire qui semblait promise a un avenir prometteur, à en entendre les rumeurs. Elle s'emblait in capturable et les marines anglaise et française ne savait que faire pour l'arrêter.  
  
L'orage fut si fort pendant la nuit que personne dans la maison des Turner ne réussi à dormir. Le vent sifflait dans les airs et les branches des arbres se cognaient contre les fenêtres. Tout les trois étaient assis au coin du feu en attendant que la tempête se calme.  
  
« Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire que la rose noire se dirigeait vers Port Royal. » Dit Louis, il était passionné par les histoires qui mettaient en vedette la rose noire.  
  
« Ce ne sont que des racontar Louis, répondit son père, je doute fort qu'une personne rechercher comme la rose noire viendrait accoster a Port Royal, alors qu'il y a plein de membre de la marine anglaise dans l'endroit. »  
  
« J'aimerais bien la rencontrer quand même. Elle a l'air si, extraordinaire. »  
  
« Aucun capitaine, d'aucun navire ne pourra jamais surpasser Jack Sparrow et la perle noire. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas, La rose noire a l'air vraiment forte »  
  
« Bon, cela suffit les garçons, je crois que l'orage c'est calmé. Nous devrions allez nous coucher si nous voulons allez nous promenez sur les dock demain. »  
  
Le lendemain, le soleil brillait de tout ses feu, comme si la veille il ne s'était rien passé. L'orage était un souvenir du passé et tout les gens semblaient heureux au port. Personne ne semblait voir le navire aux voiles noirs qui approchait.  
  
Les Turners se promenait sur les docks, comme à leur habitude. Élizabeth et William scrutait l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la perle noire, tandis que Louis souhaitait du plus profond de son crois voir le vaisseau qui transportait la rose noire en son bord. Voyant un grand navire aux voiles noirs approché, il poussa un cri d'exclamation. Loin d'être effrayer comme il aurait du l'être normalement, il couru vers ses parents qui avaient prit de l'avance.  
  
« Papa ! Maman ! Regardez le bateau là-bas ! On dirait un bateau de pirates ! Vous croyez que c'est le navire de la rose noire ? »  
  
« J'en doute fort, lui répondit sa mère, Un instant, William, tu n'as pas l'impression de connaître se bateau ? »  
  
« Si, justement . mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons raison. c'est impossible »  
  
Plusieurs personnes aperçurent le bateau à leurs tours et furent prit de panique. Tous courraient maintenant dans tout les sens, voulant aller se réfugier le plus vite possible dans un endroit le plus loin possible des docks. Seul Élizabeth, Will et Louis restait sur place a scruter l'horizon, espérant que leur plus grand désir se réaliserais. Le retour de leur ami disparu pour Will et Élizabeth, et la rencontre de la rose noire pour Louis.  
  
Le bateau fini par accoster, alors qu'il ne restait plus que trois personnes dans le port à attendre de voir qui était a bord du navire, et ses trois personnes ne furent pas déçues.  
  
Will avait depuis longtemps reconnu la perle noire, mais il s'attendait à en voir sortir n'importe qui sauf Jack, supposant qu'il s'était encore une fois fait laissé sur une île totalement déserte. Mais c'était bien lui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, le seul et l'unique qui descendit sur le quai avec sa démarche gauche et son regard sur de lui. Lorsque Will aperçu Sparrow, il couru vers lui, si heureux de le revoir. Jack, quant a lui, ne sembla même pas surprit de revoir William.  
  
« Tient, qui vois-je ? Si ce n'est pas ce très cher William, mon cher ami ! Et voilà ma jolie Élizabeth ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir ! »  
  
« Jack ! Tu es encore en vie après toute ses années !? Je n'osais le croire ! » S'écria Will  
  
« Et oui me voilà, Jack le moineau Sparrow est increvable ! Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un visage que je connais mais que je ne connais pas . Ce jeune homme serait-il le fruit de votre amour ? »  
  
« Oui, il est bien notre fils. Monsieur Sparrow, laissé moi vous présenter notre fils, Louis » répondit Élizabeth  
  
« Enchanter de faire votre connaissance monsieur Sparrow » répondit le jeune homme  
  
« Mais que viens-tu faire ici » demanda Will  
  
« Que crois tu que je sois venu faire sur un île bondé des hommes de la marine anglaise ? D'ailleurs les voilà qui arrive . Et bien je crois que mon temps est écoulé, je dois me sauver »  
  
« Mais tu viens tout juste d'arriver ! » écria Will, mais Sparrow avait déjà tourner les talons.  
  
Juste au moment où il entrait dans le bateau, Jack se retourna vers le quai  
  
« Un peu d'aventure, sa vous dirais ? » dit il avec un clin d'?il  
  
Will et Élizabeth se regardèrent, et échangeant un sourire complice, ils se précipitèrent vers le bateau, leur fils sur leurs talons. Ils montèrent a bord, prêt à vivre une nouvelle aventure.  
  
« Lever l'ancre, et voile a tribord ! » Cria Jack « Soyez prêt à un peu d'action »  
  
Et la perle noire s'éloigna de Port Royale, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. 


	2. la rose noire

Chapitre 2 : la rose noire  
  
Will observait l'horizon, debout sur le pont de la Perle Noire. Port Royale n'était plus qu'un petit point au loin. Tout c'était produit si vite. Trop vite. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'il s'était retrouver embarquer pour l'aventure sur un bateau anciennement maudit avec sa femme et son fils. Il n'avait pas revu Jack depuis 20 ans et en à peine 15 secondes, les voilà à nouveau prêt à affronter des dangers inconnu, parce qu'il y a toujours des dangers avec le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.  
  
« Alors mon gars, qu'as-tu à regarder l'horizon comme cela ? » demanda Sparrow  
  
« Je me disais que tout c'était passé si vite » répondit Will « Nous nous sommes retrouver il y a à peine quelque minutes et me voilà avec ma famille sur ton bateau »  
  
« Navire ! Et pour des retrouvailles, c'était des retrouvailles ! Mais si tu regrettes, je peut toujours te jeter par-dessus bord . »  
  
« Non merci. Finalement, je suis bien heureux de te revoir ! Mais qu'étais tu donc venu faire à Port Royale ? »  
  
« J'étais venu voir mes deux meilleurs amis voyons ! »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas. »  
  
« Oh, homme de peu de foi ! Mais tu as bien raison. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée que toi et ta fille vous étiez là. En fait je croyais même que vous étiez mort. »  
  
« Alors qu'étiez-vous venu faire à Port Royale Monsieur Sparrow ? » demanda Élizabeth qui les avait rejoint.  
  
« Du commerce, et c'est Capitaine Sparrow ! »  
  
« Du commerce ?! À qui espérez-vous faire croire cela ? »  
  
« Bon d'accord. J'avais l'intention de piller quelque navire marchant. Mais sa revient au même ! »  
  
Élizabeth se retourna vers la mer :  
  
« Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi la marine anglaise ne nous a pas suivit. Il ont pourtant vu la Perle Noire »  
  
« Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin comprit qu'il est inutile de poursuivre le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et son navire » proposa Will  
  
« Non, ils n'ont toujours pas appris leur leçon. »   
  
Jack avait sortit sa lunette d'approche et il scrutait l'horizon.  
  
« Ils nous poursuivent, ils ont seulement de la difficulté à suivre. Mais ils vont nous rattraper » Il rangea sa lunette et se retourna vers son équipage « Fermé les voiles et jeter l'ancre à tribord ! »  
  
« Quoi !? » s'écria Élizabeth « Lorsque l'ont veut distancé un bateau, il me semble qu'il est plus juste d'hisser les voiles et de sortir les rames non ? »  
  
« Je sais comment ont distance un navire ! Mais je ne veux pas les distancer. J'ai envie d'un peu d'action et il y a sûrement quelque chose à leur voler. »  
  
« C'est ce qui s'appelle la folie » lança Will a l'attention d'Élizabeth.  
  
« Non, c'est ce qui s'appelle le moment opportun » répliqua Jack.  
  
La bateau de la marine anglaise ne tarda pas à les rattraper et bon nombre de militaire envahir le vaisseau. Will commençait à croire que Jack n'avait pas eu une très bonne idée. Il y avait des ennemis partout et l'équipage ne savait plus ou donné de la tête.  
  
Jack était occupé avec deux soldats lorsqu'il leva la tête vers la vigie :  
  
« Mary ! Ça te dérangerait de venir nous aider un peu ? »  
  
« J'arrive ! » cria une voix féminine  
  
Descendant le cordage qui menait à la vigie à une vitesse folle, une jeune fille atterrit sur le pond du navire. Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un bandeau couleur lie de vin. Elle portait une blouse blanche à manche courte plutôt décolleté, et pardessus, un corset mauve, finissant en pointe. Une jupe violette complétait l'ensemble, pardessus une jupon noire qui dépassait un peu vers le bas. Une épée et un fusil pendant a sa ceinture. De nombreuses boucles d'oreilles cliquetaient entre elle, cette fille avait vraiment fière allure.  
  
Tirant son épée, elle se débarrassa vite fait de l'un des deux hommes qui attaquait le capitaine, pendant que celui si enfonçait son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de l'autre :  
  
« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu avant ? » demanda jack  
  
« Je voulais seulement voir comment vous alliez pour débrouillé, mais a ce que je peux voir, vous ne pouvez pas vous passé de moi » répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'?il  
  
« Tu veux bien prendre le gouvernail ? On fiche le camps ! »  
  
« Serais-ce de la couardise ? Il me semble que vous ne leur avez rien pillé encore. »  
  
« Il me semble qu'il sont beaucoup trop nombreux et qu'il est préférable de partir, alors arrête de répliquer et va prendre se foutu gouvernail ! »  
  
« Oui bon, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! »  
  
La jeune fille s'empara du gouvernail pendant que Jack criait à ses hommes de se préparer à s'éloigner. Ils finirent par se distancer assez de l'autre bateau, mais il restait encore beaucoup de membre de la marine anglaise a bord. Louis demanda se qu'il devait faire des soldats restant, et la jeune fille lui répondit en souriant qu'il suffisait de les jeter a la flottes, Pour appuyer ses paroles d'un geste, elle balança l'un des soldats par- dessus bord. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul soldat sur le bateau, Jack s'approcha de la jeune fille :  
  
« On aurait du les mettre en fond de cale, on aurait pu réclamer une rançon »  
  
« Tu sais bien qu'ils ne nous aurait rien donné pour quelque malheureux soldat » répondit la jeune fille  
  
« Bon, viens que je te présente à mes vieux amis. Will, Élizabeth, Louis, je vous présente Marina, ma fille. »  
  
« La rose noire ! » s'exclama Louis  
  
« Je vois que l'ont a entendu parler de moi ! Et oui, Marina la rose noire Sparrow, pour vous servir » dit-elle avec une révérence, et elle s'éloigna. Sa démarche faisait beaucoup penser a celle de son père.  
  
« Tu n'as jamais fait le rapprochement en son nom de famille, Sparrow, et l'ami lointain dont nous te parlions sans cesse ? » demanda Élizabeth  
  
« En fait je ne savais pas son nom complet, je ne la connaissait seulement sous le nom de la rose noire. »  
  
« Alors, comment a tu su, avec seulement son véritable nom, qu'elle était la rose noire ? »  
  
« J'ai vu son tatouage représentent une rose noire qu'elle a juste au dessus de la poitrine, du côté gauche »  
  
« On voit ou tu portes ton regard » dit Will « Euh. » Répliqua Louis dont les joues rougissaient a vu d'?il  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avais une fille ? » demanda madame Turner  
  
« J'avais oublier ! Et puis c'est une longue histoire, et le moment n'est pas opportun pour vous la raconter » dit-il avant d'allé rejoindre sa fille sur le pont supérieur.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai enfin rencontré la rose noire ! »  
  
« Oui, et tout se que tu as trouver a faire, ses de regarder dans son décolleté. » répondit sa mère, le regardant d'une manière plutôt suspecte  
  
« Oui euh. »  
  
« Allez jeune hommes, va te refroidir les sens dans notre cabine ! »  
  
« Mais maman. »  
  
« Immédiatement »  
  
Louis alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine en bougonnant et en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.  
  
« Il faut le comprendre » dit Will « Elle est plutôt jolie »  
  
« William Turner ! »  
  
Il alla rejoindre Jack, pour ne pas avoir à subir le regard réprobateur de sa femme.  
  
« Alors mon gars, petite engueulade avec ta dulcinée ? »  
  
« Ou va-t-on ? » demanda Turner pour changer de sujet  
  
« Tortuga » répondit simplement Sparrow  
  
Will n'en rajouta pas, il s'avait que s'il se dirigeait vers Tortuga, c'était parce que Sparrow préparait quelque chose. quelque chose qui n'était sûrement pas sans risque. 


End file.
